Static structures formed from single self-supporting panels attachable to one another via one or more separate connecting means to form a structure are generally known in the art as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,726 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,434,359. It would be desirable to provide one or more generally planar panels attachable to one another without the need for additional separate connecting means to form a structure for the purpose of reducing the number of required parts for assembly; simplifying construction of a structure; and reducing the cost of manufacturing the structure. It would be desirable to provide a flat pack capability for ease of shipping and storage. It would be desirable for the module to be adaptable to many re-configurable applications. It would be desirable to provide for ease of disassembly and reassembly in a portable configuration, such as kits and as technology for building systems.